


Conmoción

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa qué pasa, sino cómo pasa. Y que a veces Bowie está de fondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conmoción

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,_   
_Four, three, two, one, liftoff_

En la pieza se escucha David Bowie, como casi siempre, debido a que Bill obligó a Tom a comprarle _The Platinium Collection_ , porque sí, solo por eso, porque no debía de dudar ni un instante antes de hacerlo si en verdad lo quería mucho.

(Tom, mira, son tres CDs, ¿te imaginas…? Por favor, _porfavor_ , y, y… Tomiiii)

y Tom no quiso decir que no, aunque moneda a moneda de sus ahorros le hubieran costado sangre y dejaran de equivaler a las nuevas cuerdas que su guitarra tanto necesitaba. No aunque pasaran a ser cincuenta y siete canciones en tres CDs de un tipo que cantaba una música que ni siquiera le gustaba del todo. No, y lo compró.

Y así tienen a David casi dieciséis horas al día, y en esos momentos resonando con

_Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong…_

en cada pulgada de la habitación que aún comparten, y lo harán todo el tiempo que puedan. Inclusive en giras y cuando sea perfectamente posible pedir cuartos separados, y

_can you hear me, Major Tom?_

—¿Puede escucharme, mayor Tom? —repite mecánicamente Bill y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tonta—. Mayor Tom, ¿o comandante? Oye, Tomi, ¿eso importa?

—Suéltame —pide Tom en un susurro que es ahogado por la música. Bill le mira sin comprender—. Me estás haciendo doler.

El menor de los gemelos baja la vista y nota como sus brazos parecen tenazas envolviendo a su hermano.

Space Oddity termina y da lugar a Starman antes de que Bill decida ignorar la petición y haga más intenso su agarre. No tiene nada que perder, y la calidez que brota de Tom es agobiante en todo sentido, emocionante y abrasadora.

Tom suspira profundamente y espera unos minutos. Nada pasa,

(excepto _there's a starman waiting in the sky…_ y el recuerdo afilado de un beso robado hacía unas horas, y la sangre que brotó. Bill es de temer en ocasiones)

y decide forcejear hasta liberarse. En su brazo están marcados los dedos de su gemelo, frunce el ceño y se aclara la garganta por gusto.  
—¿Qué te pasa?

Porque pasa algo, siempre pasa algo con Bill, cuando está con David (metido entre cada sístole y diástole), cuando están los dos solos en la casa y, sobre todo, encerrados en la habitación. Bajo seguro. A pesar de que no sea necesario.

Algo de todo aquello le produce miedo.

Sobrecogedor.

Nadie dice nada, y únicamente Bowie se expresa…

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_   
_He's told us not to blow it_   
_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

y lo sigue haciendo hasta que principian los imparables _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_ y Bill decide unirse y llegar al último “la” de la canción. Cuando Starman es historia, y el “Qué te pasa” ha vuelto a ser repetido, hay una respuesta con la voz rota.

—Estoy duro —susurra.

Tom niega con la cabeza varias veces como si tratara de borrar esas palabras de su mente, y le da un golpe a Bill en el hombro, empujándolo hacia atrás sin dejar que añada más.

—No podemos, ya lo sé. —Bill le suelta con soltura (re-sig-na-ción) y se levanta para ir hacia donde descansa el control del equipo de música. Omite muchas canciones e inicia The Man Who Sold the World, murmurando—: _Nunca pierdo el control…_

No llegan más palabras a Tom, y eso no le importa porque Bill sigue con su pijama, que aunque sea holgado y de conejitos celestes, no son capaces de ocultar su erección.

—Nirvana es mejor. —Bill pestañea muchas veces procesando la oración que acaba de escuchar. Niega con la cabeza—. Oh, vamos, Bill…

—No trates de cambiar de tema —interrumpe tajante—

(¿pero por qué no?, piensa Tom, hablar de eso siempre es complicado. Implica y remueve demasiado. Bill, por favor…)

no quiero que ni lo intentes. Por favor tú. —Bill se toca la entrepierna unos segundos por encima y jadea—. Estoy así casi desde que mamá se fue.

_Oh no, not me_

Tom asiente lánguidamente.

_I never lost control_

y Bill deja salir un sonido de frustración,

_You're face to face_

y se lanza encima de la cama, sin ser precavido, rebotando y terminando en el suelo. Tom sonríe (la tensión del ambiente es palpable, pero sonreír es posible, sí, sí), y Bill no hace ningún movimiento más, como si la caída hubiera sido premeditada, y se cubre los ojos con los brazos.

Antes de que Tom se decida a algo, hay ruidos del estéreo, y cuando empieza a escuchar Sound and Vision sabe que ha cambiado al segundo CD. Sin meditarlo va hacia el control y pone un número al azar. Odia desde lo más profundo de su ser el Sound and Vision y su _blue, blue, electric blue_.

Cuando 1984 (la canción elegida al azar) está a la mitad, ya Tom está echado al lado de Bill, poniendo especial cuidado en ni siquiera rozarle, y posando la cabeza encima de su mano para mirarle. Se quedan en silencio largo rato…

_We can be heroes_   
_Just for one day_   
_We can be us_   
_Just for one day_

—Héroes —dice Bill con voz apagada, cerrando los ojos, reconociendo la canción—. No sé… Pero Tomi, nunca va a poder haber alguien más entre nosotros. —Tom asiente, a pesar de que la posición en la que está no es la más cómoda—. ¿Y por qué no se siente suficiente? —Bill parpadea un segundo y se adelanta a responderse a sí mismo en un susurro—: Porque no lo es, ¿verdad?… Dios…

_We can be us_   
_Just for one day_

La voz tranquila no va a poder durar más y ambos lo saben.

_We can be us_

—Podemos ser nosotros… —repite Bill hablando, y con agilidad se incorpora lo necesario y besa a Tom, atrapándole de sorpresa y mordiéndole el labio ( _and we kissed_ ) para que abra la boca, introduciendo su lengua y sintiendo que va a perder el conocimiento por la fuerza con la que la adrenalina corre por sus venas ( _as though nothing could fall_ ).

Tom no le separa.

Tampoco corresponde el beso. Simplemente se deja, no puede decir no al placer del acto prohibido… sin embargo, Bill es el que lleva toda la carga emocional de ser el que lo inicia y quien debe terminar.

David acompaña con un _maybe we’re lying, then you better not stay_ y el nudo en la garganta de Bill es tanto así que carraspea, separándose y observando a Tom con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, acuosos, quebrados.

Irremediablemente un sollozo se le escapa, y con la misma rapidez con la que se había acercado para besar a su hermano, se aparta y rueda debajo de la cama. El _we can be heroes_ no significa nada.

(No porque no podrían ir en contra del mundo, ni en contra de las reglas, ni la moral establecidas. No. Y no. Y duele).

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunta Tom al cabo de unos minutos, cuando siente que su tono de voz va a salir sin agudos incómodos (ya no puede justificarse, ya no pasa por la horrible transición de la pubertad)—. Bill, regresa a mi lado.  
Del equipo se escucha un sonido, de nuevo, y ambos saben que el tercer CD dará comienzo.

—No, me estoy escondiendo —es la casi inaudible respuesta que regala Bill— porque eres un maldito veneno que mata.

Con lentitud, Tom se quita la gorra y lo que sostiene sus rastas. (Ese es un acto que a su gemelo siempre le hizo, le hace y le hará sonreír. En esta ocasión no falla, y en la boca de Bill se forma una mueca. Una bonita).

—… Tomi, Tomi, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti. —Tom le devuelve la sonrisa como puede. Se deja caer completamente en el suelo evitando confrontar a Bill—. ¿Puedo —se detiene porque Let's Dance también ha dado inicio y luego continúa— acercarme a ti?

Bill aclara su garganta y aspira un par de veces.

—Sí, Tomi, sí.

Tom se pone muy cerca de Bill, otra vez, e hasta se atreve a poner una mano encima del otro chico.

Están debajo de la cama, echados en la alfombra, y juntos, y con

_because my love for you_   
_would break my heart in two_

en cada célula.

—“Si corres, yo correré contigo. Si te escondes, nos esconderemos los dos…” —canturrea Bill hasta que se detiene abruptamente—. Tom, siempre acabamos así, escondidos. No importa, ¿no? Sí, ya sé. Te quiero. Y no importa, y sigo duro y está comenzando a doler.

Tom tensa sus músculos, todos y cada uno de los que puede. Es una maldita lucha contra su moral y su corazón tener que mantenerse quieto mientras lo único que quiere es hacer algo más.

(Quemarse en el infierno mientras Ashes to Ashes da inicio suena bien, razona y suspira y habla:)

—Puedes —balbucea— tú puedes, si quieres. _Lo sabes_.

Que Bill esté así es su culpa, siempre lo es, y las veces que le ha dado alivio puede contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Está mal, muy mal. Todo.

—No te quedes callado —jadea, pero Bill mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Sí puedes, no haré nada.

Tom calla que su sangre también ya está concentrada en un solo lado

_Oh no, don't say it's true_

—No, no contigo a mi lado, respirando Bill —arrastra cada sílaba, pegándose a Tom mientras habla, estando emocionalmente cansado, muy cansado—. ¿Tú estás excitado?  
Tom balbucea una afirmación y un gemido sale de sus labios.

El mayor no es capaz de ver la expresión de su hermano por la oscuridad pero sabe que está mordiéndose la lengua, con las cejas fruncidas y a punto de lanzarse encima de él, y eso le parece adorable de forma extraña (adictivo… y _sordid details following_ ), extraña y que contrasta con todo lo que siente.

—El espacio que hay entre tú y yo es tan pequeño que no podemos alcanzarnos. Eres mi sangre, mi hermano, Bill. Mi gemelo.

Bill no agrega más porque sabe que es en vano esforzarse en formular oraciones y sonríe débilmente.

Parque a pesar de toda la mierda que está diciendo se siente tentando a caer, vive haciéndolo. Bill fue el que empezó todo, por egoísmo, por desesperación, realmente no le importa y él está a punto de infringir sus propias palabras.

( _I’ve never done good things_. No han hecho cosas buenas… no por alguien fuera de ellos dos. El mundo comienza en uno y termina en el otro. Y nada más. Punto aparte).

—Estamos debajo de la cama.

La voz de Bill suena tan frágil que Tom añora escuchar el “Tomi” un millón de veces seguido, en tono aniñado y molesto en vez de a una nada de romperse

_I’ve never done bad things_   
_I’ve never did anything out of the blue_

—Estamos debajo de una cama de nuestra habitación… Una cama —repitió, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo— y no hay monstruos. ¿O acaso ves alguno?

Ashes to Ashes da final, y se escucha el _Um ba ba_ de Under Pressure.

Tom ríe con suavidad, sintiendo perfectamente como el corazón va a salírsele por las orejas o por la boca por el maratón loco en el que está sumergido. Deja de tocar la mano de Bill con la suya y la pone encima del vientre, cálido y suyo. Suyo, lo sabe y también sabe que está perdiendo. _(Pressure pressing down on me…)_

—Sí hay monstruos.

No puede actuar como si fuera un mecanismo básico dejándose llevar por el instinto. No porque el cuerpo cálido que está a su costado es su hermano, no por más que sabe que se está mintiendo porque va a caer de un segundo a otro

—Y no podemos, nos van a comer si hacemos… Bill, lo siento.

—Yo lo siento aún más.

El último resquicio de razón de Tom se pierde al oír esas cinco palabras a la vez que David está cantando _screaming ‘let me out'_ y lo que hay en su pecho se siente tan erróneo y tan correcto que se estremece. Esta vez él es quien da el primer paso y besa a Bill.

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Keep coming up with love_

_Why - why - why ?_   
_Love love love love love_

Si ponen la atención suficiente pueden escuchar a sus corazones hacerse pedacitos mientras sus labios se tocan con una brusquedad dañina, con amor sucio, y si afilan los ojos, si siquiera los tuvieran abiertos, serían capaces de ver los pedazos distribuidos en la habitación, pequeños e imposibles de reconstruir.

—Te quiero…

_This is our last dance_   
_This is ourselves_   
_Under pressure_

-fin-


End file.
